Marvel Descendants:End of Marvel Heroes!
by Malcolmkid94
Summary: This story starts when Peter Parker gets the biggest threat of his life. He warns other heroes but the grown up ones don't save the day, the kid heroes do. Including other Marvel Teens From teams like the XMen, ect.
1. The Threat of the Century

**The threat of the century: ****It was a normal day like any other. Spidy was on his way home from "work." When he got there Mary Jane was cooking a juicy ten ounce steak for her husband and the kids.**

"**Jessica, Edward, dinner's ready!" M.J. yelled in her sweet mommy voice.**

"**Coming mom," the two kids yelled in synchronization.**

**The family was sitting there laughing and having a good time when……**

**DING, DONG**

**As soon as the door bell rang Pete's Spidy senses went off like crazy. It almost gave him a headache.**

"**I'll get it." He said not wanting to put his family in danger. Whatever it was behind the door it was extremely dangerous. **

**When he opened the door, Kingpin was standing there with Eddie Brock (who just learned ho to control his venom out breaks) and Sandman.**

"**Good evening Mr. Parker," Kingpin said in his smooth, sinister voice.**

"**Shhh, I don't want them to hear you!"**

"**Who is it dear?" M.J. asked (even though she recognized the voice immediately)**

"**No one dear, I'll be back in a second." Peter closed the door and went outside to get some answers.**

"**What are you three doing here!? How dare you come to my home and harass me! What, you don't get enough beatings during the day. Now you need a night cap. You losers give me on reason why I shouldn't have my 13 year old son come out here and kick your……"**

"**Calm down Peter," Kingpin interrupted.**

"**We've come to give you one chance to surrender even if your arrogance won't let you."**

"**Surrender to whom, you punks! Ha, don't make me laugh."**

"**Not only to us, but to Carnage, Scorpion, the Goblins, and Doctor Octopus! We are all banding together under the gracious payments of Dr. Doom."**

"**What?"**

"**That's right. Every baddie is teaming up against every wonder punk under the leadership of Doom. For too long you heroines have won every battle. But now we shall win the war. So, alert the others if you want you and your family to survive."**

**The three figures walked off and Peter Parker went into his house slamming the door behind him.**

_**What has he gotten himself into this time?**_** M.J. thought to herself as she washed the dishes.**

**Meanwhile………………**

**Upstairs in Edward's bedroom, he heard every word of the super-hero, super-villain conversation…**

"…**if you want you and your family to survive." As soon as Edward heard that he felt his stomach go into knots.**

"**Je…Je…Jessica!" he yelled in pure fear (even though he didn't know what his sister, Spider-Girl, could do).**

**Eddie ran out of his room and across the hall to his sister's room. She was on her bed with her headphones in her ear. Edward snatched out the headphones.**

"**What are you doing you jack-"**

"**Jess, I heard dad talking to Kingpin, Venom, and Sandman and they said they were going to kill us and dad tried to act tough but I know he was scared because I was scared and then they said they would take over the world and I panicked so then I needed new underwear and-"**

"**O.k., slow your roll. One, I don't know how we're related. Two, shut-up. Dad's been getting threats like this since he went public about being Spider-man during the war (the civil war). It's no biggie."**

"**No. This was a genuine threat. Kingpin wasn't playing. He even mentioned villains like Dr. Doom and in case you didn't hear me, "no push-over Venom" was standing next to him.**

**Jessica had to think for a minute. Those were dangerous people but what could they do? They were still amateur heroes.**

"**How long ago did they leave?"**

"**About 10 minutes ago, why?"**

"**Get your suit on. It's time for a steak-out." **


	2. United they stand

**United they stand:**

**Both Spider-boy and Spider-girl had supersonic hearing, super-strength, and super-flight so they could chase the villains. After twenty minutes, they caught up to them. They were walking slowly because Kingpin was really fat. The child protégées called backup. The x-men stationed an extract point in an abandoned building. The heroes kept walking for ten more minutes when the villains walked into a secret passage underneath a street light.**

**When the amateur heroes stopped they could hear footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Ice-man, Kitty, Rouge, and Gambit. **

"**Someone call fo' back up?" Gambit said in his southern tone.**

"**Hey guys. Glad you're here. The targets so far, are Venom, Kingpin, and Sandman. I can't imagine how many more are down in that secret passage." Said Spider-boy, trying to sound cool in front of Rouge (you get the idea).**

"**Well, maybe we should send a team or a person to go down and scan the place with the help of…… Oh man, where is she?" Bobby Drake said.**

**Edward and Jessica were the only ones who looked puzzled.**

"**I'sa knew we shouldn't have brought her." Gambit said.**

**Just then, they could hear something coming up the fire-escape. It was a girl in glasses and a nerdy, itchy sweater. **

"**Gina meet everyone, everyone meet Gina. She's my cousin." Gambit said depressed. **

**Eddie and Jess just stared at her and said hi. She looked nothing and acted nothing like Gambit.**

"**Gina, we need you to make a camera we can hook to Kitty's ear and see what she sees from here. Can you do that?"**

"**Anything for you cousin" the nerdy girl said to her smooth cousin. **

**Gina closed her eyes. Every street-light and light-pole started to rattle. **

"**You might want to duck." Rouge said to the Spider-twins.**

**Just then, the rattling metal came out of the ground and everything went black. It seems the whole city went black. Gambit let off a purple aura bright enough for everyone to see the spy equipment the strange girl created. **

"**Wow." That was the only thing Jessica parker could say.**

"**We gotta get to movin. The peeps are gonna come outside to see what's up." Gambit said. **

**Kitty took her ear-camera and went down into the ground. **

"**God speed Kitty." Ice-man said. **

"**That was so corny" Eddie said in a sarcastic tone.**

**Kitty ended up in some kind of lab. She flicked a light switch and almost screamed her head off. There were dead bodies in tanks of water. They weren't human purse. Half of there bodies were swollen with huge boils. There chests had names written on them. Kitty was standing in front of one of the monster's tanks and its chest read, "X 2154-subject Kitty." She had to get out of the room as soon as possible. She phased through the wall and through the door (Kitty perfected her powers so much that she could turn invisible. What a coincident). She was looking at a hundred mile long and about a thousand mile wide base under the street. There were villains from Fin-Fang to Bulls eye, from Apocalypse to Doc-Oc. And then there was the master of them all, Dr. Doom.**

"**My fellow super-powered rejects, I come to you tonight to give you one opportunity to join with me. We have been pushed around, stepped on, spat on, and continuously destroyed by those incompetent people who call themselves heroes. It's time for us to stand together. We must combine our powers, for separate, they have led to nothing but our own insignificant downfall. The Fantastic Four, Spiderman, the X-Men, Captain America, and Iron-man. Where ever you may stand at this moment, who ever side you may be on, I say to you, your lives are finished. For me and you, you fellow 'wrong doers', divided we have fallen but united we shall forever stand."**


	3. Make then Release

**Make then Release:**

"**Are you getting these guys? They're totally loco!" Kitty whispered.**

**Gina had fixed the street lights and thousands of cops were standing around. Everyone one the roof ducked.**

"**Kitty, get out of there now, now!" Bobby yelled.**

**He screamed so loud that every villain in the tunnel could hear him. **

"**So nice of you to join us Kitty." Doom said. **

**Then he stuck her with a bolt of lightning from his hands as she tried to run.**

"**Venom, Saber tooth-X, go get the rest." The master commanded.**

**Venom busted through the ground first. Tons of police men and soldiers got knock on their backs. **

"**Oh baby spiders, come out and play." Venom said in his menacing tone. Spider-girl and spider-boy came down and put their faces in Venoms. Saber tooth's clone, X, came out of the tunnel next.**

"**Hmm, now the real fun begins!" He said. Gambit, Ice-man and Rouge came off of the building. Gina took another pole to use as staff like her cousin.**

**Ice-man took the first strike. He shot a beam at Venom, knocking him back. Him and Rouge started on the beast while Gina and Gambit started on X. They forgot about the Police and then the chief yelled,**

"**Holt!" Everyone stopped including the battling supers. **

"**Ready, aim, fire!" Then Susan Storm came from the sky. She created a force field around the teens but the villains ran helplessly. **

"**We've got everything under control." Spider-man said to the chief. When the cops were gone Captain America and Wolverine came out. **

"**You've got a lot of explaining to do bubs!" Logan said **


End file.
